


Es Cosa de Madre e hija

by Lolidunham



Category: Fringe
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolidunham/pseuds/Lolidunham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es muy reciente, Etta se ha reencontrado con sus padres, y su familia, pero queda aun mas camino por recorrer. </p>
<p>Mi versión de la quinta temporada antes de que empiece.</p>
<p>pueden seguir aqui mis otros trabajos</p>
<p>http://lolidunhamwriteshere.blogspot.com.ar/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es cosa de madre e hija

**Es Cosa de Madre e Hija Primera Parte**

[ ](http://www.seriesdebolsillo.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Fringe-5x02-In-Absentia-Olivia-y-Etta.jpg)

Olivia miraba fijo a la ventana. Se sentía angustiada; veinte años había pasado encerrada en ámbar y su ultimo pensamiento fue y sigue siendo... Etta. Seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana, se encontraba a medio vestir, llevaba una remera musculosa y las sabanas tapaban el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba sentada en la cama, a su lado, Peter, su compañero, su amor, su vida, su todo. Lo miraba tiernamente. Aparto la mirada de la ventana solo para verla a ella, que aun dormía, en una especie de cama cercana a la suya. Su hija.  


 

Como sufrio al tener que dejarla, pero sabia que lo hacia por su bien; la angustia que sentia, era la culpa, la culpa por haberla dejado, la culpa por no haberla visto crecer, la culpa de ser hoy una extraña en su vida. De repente un ruido la sobresalto...

 

[ ](http://media-saver.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/fa20f6bfomo20120829.jpg)

El sol brillaba sobre el césped, era un día perfecto, en el parque de picnic con mis padres. Estamos los tres juntos, mi mama leía un libro, y mi papa se apoyaba sobre la espalda de ella mirando al cielo. Yo los miraba, sentía su mutuo amor, y el amor hacia mi.  

De repente algo llamo mi atención, una extraña planta en forma de estrella.

\- mama Que es esto?

\- eso, mi pequeña Etta, son panaderos - dijo tiernamente mientras dejaba el libro sobre el césped, sin levantarse tomo uno con la mano y soplo fuertemente, y de repente la extraña flor se desarmo en el aire y empezó a volar por todos lados y luego me sonrió y me dijo dulcemente  
-Prueba tu!  
busque a mi alrededor pero no había mas...  
-Etta, mira allá tienes mas- dijo mi papa

y fui a buscarlos y era cierto si soplas fuerte salen volando, y me fui alejando porque se me iban terminando cuando de pronto la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a correr y escuche la voz de mi papa que gritaba mi nombre con desesperación  
  
y vi un montón de hombres vestidos iguales con trajes negros y sombreros que venían hacia mi, me di vuelta buscando a mis papas y aunque venían corriendo a buscarme parecían estar mas y mas lejos y los hombres venían por mi, una sensación de angustia y miedo recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis papas... quería ir con ellos... pero no podía.

  
De golpe y sobresaltada me desperté, había sido una pesadilla, otra mas, toque mi amuleto casi instintivamente, la bala que recibió mi madre mientras estaba embarazada de mi, era lo único que me había podido quedar de ella.

Y mire para su lado y ahí estaba ella, después de tantos años sin tenerla, después de tanto buscarla, ahí estaba en su cama, con mi papa, mirándome con la misma sonrisa de aquel día.  


* * *

Olivia se sobresaltó, Etta se despierta de golpe, angustiada.  
La miro, le sonrió, pero no supo que hacer. No sabia si ir y abrazarle o quedarse ahí, ya no era su pequeña.  
Era toda una mujer, ella era... Perfecta.

Tenia los ojos de su padre y había heredado la hermosa cabellera rubia de ella.  
Olivia se incorporo y fue a cambiarse, el lugar que estaban no era muy cómodo, pero si seguro.  
Walter y Astrid ya se habían levantado. Peter hacia lo mismo y Etta se estaba cambiando. Olivia no dejaba de mirarla, a veces sin darse cuenta, ella solo la miraba.  


Etta se daba cuenta pero trataba de ignorar la situación.  
Quería hablarle a su madre, quería decirle que nunca se rindió, que nunca dejo de buscarla, quería decirle que la amaba.  
Pero por alguna razón, las palabras no salían de su boca...

Peter se sienta al lado de Olivia, con una cajita en la mano y le ofrece un Coffee Chews  
\- aparentemente el café viene en granos masticables.  
Ella sonríe mientras la vuelve a mirar a Etta.  
-Sabes si sigues mirandola así, le vas a hacer una radiografía, Olive-  
Ella sonríe nuevamente, bajando la mirada y responde  
-Ella es todo lo que esperaba que fuera-

  


-Justo como su madre y Si...si lo es- responde Peter  
-Solo desearía... Dice Olivia y se queda mirándola por un segundo mas y luego vuelve su mirada a Peter, mientras sostiene la cajita de coffee chew  
Peter la mira a los ojos, toca su mano suavemente y le responde  
-Lo se.  
Ambos sintiendose frustrados por no haber podido estar con ella todo este tiempo.

 

  
Peter mira la cajita y le dice- ahí tienes un rompehielos-  
le sonríe se levanta y se va a la otra habitación con Walter y Astrid.

 

* * *

  
Olivia se acercaba a mi, y la verdad no sabia si decirle mama o no. No sabia que decir, asi que no dije nada. Me ofreció un Coffee Chews y lo acepte mientras sonreía. Nos quedamos un segundo una frente a otra y parecía que quería decirme algo, cuando de repente miro mi cuello y toco mi amuleto. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Dude por un momento, pero luego balbuceé  
-Nunca me rendí, nunca deje de buscarlos- dije firme.  
Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y me abrazo y yo también la abrace fuerte...  
ella me respondió - Lo se, hija, lo se.  
y en ese momento también llore.

Papa nos miraba emocionado, nos dejamos de abrazar y me acomodo la ropa y toque mi nariz, siempre me pica cuando estoy nerviosa y ella hizo lo mismo.  
Nos miramos y nos reímos.  


* * *

Peter nos miraba mientras hacíamos el mismo gesto, lo mire y le dije  
Es cosa de madre e hija, amor.

  
  
y nos reímos los tres.

  
Walter nos llamo, era hora de preparar el plan, teníamos un mundo que salvar, si hubiese sabido desde un principio, los experimentos de Walter con el Cortexiphan... nunca debí dudar de el, nos habían preparado para este momento. Aunque mientras Walter hablaba, aun seguía pensando en ella. Peter estaba a mi lado y los dos la mirábamos, ella era... perfecta.  


* * *

  
Ya nos habíamos reunido todos, Astrid, Walter, mis padres. Note que me miraban, con esa ternura que uno mira a un infante, supongo que en su mente yo todavía era su pequeña.  
Sabia que lo que venia no iba a ser fácil, pero sentí en ese momento que eramos invencibles, que lo íbamos a lograr. Estaba en familia nuevamente, estaba con ella, con mi mama y no la perdería nunca mas.  


Continuara...

 


	2. Lo llamaba Joe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un amigo vuelve a ayudar a la división Fringe pero guarda una sorpresa

 

Lo Llamaba Joe!

[ ](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ntokPdmN1qhekdo.jpg)

Sabia que no tenia que tener ningún remordimiento, no después de todo lo que tuvimos que vivir, no después de lo de Septiembre. Ellos debían ser exterminados, sin piedad.  
Me estaban esperando se suponía que tenia un plan, pero no sabia como llevarlo a cabo.  
-Bien entiendo que estamos todos muy conmocionados pero debemos seguir adelante, si no fuera por esta muchacha  
-Etta, Walter, su nombre es Etta- interrumpe Peter  
-No me interrumpas, se perfectamente quien es- replica Walter levantando la voz

Todos quedaron atónitos .

-Ok Walter, continua- dice Olivia  


-Bien, Etta y el Agente Foster que nos has sacado del ambar...  
Peter se contuvo para no interrumpirlo, ya que era obvio que eso ya lo sabian todos.

se escucho un ruido...

* * *

Astrid se encontraba algo aturdida, todos los años de practica en el FBI no la habían preparado para esto. Se encontraban 20 años en el futuro, con la pequeña Etta no tan pequeña, con un mundo dominado por observadores y aun asi lo que mas le preocupaba era la conducta de Walter  
  
estaba muy fuera de si, como mas cruel, mas apatico a todo.  
Lo miraba y no lo reconocia, el era su compañero.

Comenzaba a hablar Walter y Peter lo interrumpe. Motivo para que esa ira que veia en su interior surgiera. No dijo nada en ningun momento. Solo podia mirarlo y tratar de decifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Olivia lo calmo, ella era buena en eso. Cuando estaba por retomar el discurso se sintio un ruido detras de ellos....

 

De repente...  
Septiembre apareció en la habitación...

-Como era posible- pensó Olivia - el... el ya no estaba entre nosotros-  
Septiembre me miro y me dijo - siempre voy a estar-  
no entendí en ese momento todo lo que significaba esa frase hasta mas tarde. Dejo de mirarme para mi mirar a mi pequeña, quien lo miraba de manera extraña.

 

\- No podía ser...- pensó Etta- No lo creo... Era el? fue hace tanto tiempo, no podía recordar su nombre, no podía recordar casi nada y como de la nada los recuerdos volvieron a mi todos juntos como un flashback de películas viejas y dije...

-Joe! eres tu?  
-Joe?- exclama Peter - Lo conoces?

-Cumplí mi promesa - dice Septiembre dirijiendose a Peter.- Cuide de ella. Ella es Importante. Ustedes son importantes.

-Lo sabemos- dice Olivia- sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, pero no como...

-No. dice Septiembre con su voz calma. -Ustedes son importantes ....

  


para mi.

Se retira del centro de la habitación donde se encontraba, hacia una pequeña ventana en uno de los laterales del lugar, para que no se percaten de la lagrima que recorría su mejilla, el no debía tener sentimientos, no fue entrenado para eso.

-Ustedes no saben - Continuo - Como podrían? Lo mantuve oculto por mucho tiempo. Y mi tiempo se termina. Deben saberlo....

Olivia miro a Etta como demandando una explicación ya que Septiembre no había dicho nada mas.

Etta, entendió sin cruzar palabras y comenzó a hablar.

-El...El me cuido por un tiempo cuando ustedes no estaban, y me re-localizo. Nunca me dijo su nombre, así que lo llamaba Joe. El dijo que era mejor si no sabia su nombre. Nos mudábamos seguido, por mi seguridad.  
-El... salvo mi vida- suspiro Etta- y siguió - me contó sobre ustedes. Me dijo sobre todos los sacrificios que hicieron. Me dijo que era especial - sonrió.

  


hizo una pausa y continuo - que por mis padres era especial, cuando tuve casi 11 años me dijo que debia unirme a la División Fringe, que así encontraría a mis padres, me dejo en un parque, me dijo que alguien vendría por mi y que nos volveríamos a ver, también me dijo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que suceda, antes de irse me dio mi amuleto, lo llamo "la bala que salvo al mundo" ...  
Me dijo que venia de una familia de valientes que debia ser igual. Y luego se fue, fue la ultima vez que lo vi.

 

Septiembre saca algo de su bolsillo, todos lo miran atentamente. Se dirije hacia una mesa de madera bastante estropeada. Se retira de la mesa para dejar ver lo que habia alli.

Olivia y Peter lo miran Atonitos.  
  
en la mesa se podia observar una especia de formacion en forma de flecha, hecha con m&m amarillos

Olivia recuerda el momento en que vio esa imagen por primera vez

-No es posible - dice Olivia mirando a Peter.

Septiembre los mira y dice.  
-Ustedes salvaron mi vida. Me dieron una familia por un tiempo. Hasta que me vinieron a buscar y comencé mi entrenamiento científico como observador.  
-Ellos no sabían las circunstancias. Yo las oculte de ellos.

Peter dirijiendose a Walter  
-Sabes quien es, verdad Walter?-  
-Si, el pequeño que encontramos en las alcantarillas selladas hace un par de años, bueno quiero decir hacia un par de años, recuerdo que le implementamos oxigeno.  
-Ellos lo recuerdan distinto- dice Septiembre a Peter, aludiendo a la nueva linea temporal.  
-Pero en ambas lineas salvaron mi vida.- Hizo un silencio y luego dijo.- No estoy aqui solo por eso. Se que no falta mucho para que suceda lo que tiene que suceder. Deben irse de aqui, este lugar ya no es seguro.  
-Dr Bishop, sabe usted lo que debe hacer.  
-Si... si, lo se.- responde Walter  
-Entonces debo irme- mi mision aqui ha sido cumplida.

Se dirije a Etta - Esto es para lo que te prepare - Etta asiente con la cabeza sin decir palabra.  


 

luego dirige su mirada hacia Peter y Olivia y sentencia.  
-Esto es para lo que fueron creados. Saben lo que deben hacer- y sin mas desapareció.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Olivia tenia un brazo alrededor de Etta y Peter las abrazaba a las dos. Walter y Astrid se miraban. y Luego Peter dijo con un suspiro

"La Maquina"

Dr. Bishop? - Dice Etta  
-Puedes decirme Walter - y ambos sonríen.  
-Walter que nos quiso decir Joe? digo Septiembre.  
-La Vaccum, la maquina, creo que puede borrar a alguien de la linea de tiempo. Lo hizo con Peter.  
-Y es seguro que nadie va a extrañarlos a ellos - dice Peter.  
Supongo que con algunos ajustes podría borrarlos a todos. Pero antes, debemos construirla, necesitamos un lugar seguro. y deberíamos irnos ya de acá.

Peter da vueltas pensativo y dice - pero ellos quizás lo sepan, lo que intentamos a hacer. Fue por lo que tuvimos que esperar.  
afirma- Vamos a necesitar a Nina y a Broyles.  
-Y a la resistencia - dice Etta.  
Astrid pregunta porque nadie decía nada de eso - Y quien se subirá a la maquina?

Yo ! - dicen Peter y Olivia al mismo tiempo.  
y se miran. Walter responde - Nadie.  
\- Como nadie ? dice Olivia -  
\- Olivia tu puedes controlarlo- dice Walter.  
\- No, ya no. No tengo tanto cortexiphan en mi cuerpo.

Etta los miro parecía desconcertada y dice: Pero yo si - y mirando los M&M que dejo Septiembre los levanta con su mente. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.  
-Mi cerebro segrega naturalmente el Cortexiphan Dr Bi.... Walter.  


Podria funcionar.

-NO!- dicen Peter y Olivia -No la pondremos en peligro!-

-No tengo que subirme a la Maquina. puedo hacerlo a distancia- dice Etta

\- y no habría repercusiones, verdad? - dice Astrid  
\- es verdad no habría.

Pues tenemos trabajo que hacer

Fin Segunda Parte


	3. Los Desendientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (nota: Olivia, Liv, Livvy es Olivia Dunham. Olive es Olivia Lane)

                                       

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v19/electroclash/Picture1-2.png)

  
Nos fuimos inmediatamente de ahi. Era un sector de fabricas abandonadas fuera de New York. Debiamos ir hasta Boston, pero se nos hacia peligroso esquivar los cruces y peajes, sin los papeles.  
Estabamos camino a la estacion Pen Station era la de menos riesgo. Cuando recibi un mensaje de la resistencia.   
-Cambio de planes- dije.- hay unos depositos cerca que estan abandonados, debemos ir a ahi.  
Los Lideres de la resistencia nos esperan.  
S  
Todos siguieron a Etta. Peter y Olivia no paraban de mirarse, a pesar de la desesperacion su amor era una de las pocas cosas que seguia firme, y su familia algo disfuncional tambien lo hacia. Miraban a Etta y se sentian orgullosos de ver lo fuerte que habia sido, todo este tiempo buscandolos y ahora alli, sin desmoronarse ni un segundo.   
  
-Se parece mucho a ti, Liv- dice Peter, ella sonrie y lo toma de la mano. Etta se da vuelta para comprobar que siguen atras suyo y los ve de la mano, sonrie por un momento y luego dice- Noo. No se tomen de las manos, si pasa un observador o un leal y los ve. Lo siento, pero este es el mundo en que vivimos, no podemos ser felices si lo somos, seriamos capaces de levantarnos hacia ellos. Entienden.- Olivia solto a Peter . Ok, hija, no hay problema, dijo Liv  
  
Se adentraba la noche y Etta, los habia hecho caminar mucho  
Pero ahi estabamos. Frente a lo que parecia un deposito pero no lo era.  
  
Golpeo la puerta 3 veces y un pequeña ventana se abrio y dijo la voz - Agente. Contraseña-  
Etta respondio - Panqueques de Arandanos y Batido de Frutilla son mis favoritos.  
  
La puerta se abrio invitandolos a pasar.  
  
Todos entraron rapidamente. dentro del deposito habia una alcantarilla, bajaron por ahi el primer sector donde se encontraban, estaba lleno de panfletos de la resistencia. "take america back" se leia en alguno de ellos luego pasaron algo asi como una puerta, y pasaron al sector siguiente, donde habia muchas camas, todas desiguales, de distintos tamaños pero prolijamente acomodadas, y en el ultimo sector, habia una mesa y 6 personas todas mas o menos de la edad de Etta, con exepcion de una pequeña que no deberia tener mas de 15 años.   
  
Nadie estaba preparado para lo que estaba por suceder nadie lo habia previsto. Ni siquiera Walter. Etta y el Muchacho se miraban y se sonreian, Olivia penso que habia algo entre ellos y se sonrio.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron adentro. Etta tomo la palabra y dijo. Aqui no pueden oirnos estamos muy lejos de la superficie, solo aqui es seguro.  
  
La niña se acerco lentamente a Olivia y luego de mirarla por un segundo la abrazo fuertemente como quien no ve a un pariente por largo tiempo. Olivia penso que quizas se deba a que ellos son la esperanza pero se pregunto porque a ella y no a Peter o a los demas y antes que pudiera seguir preguntandose el muchacho mas grande quien ademas de Etta parecia Lider del lugar. Se acerca a Olivia y le da la mano y dice  
  
  
Olivia, es un honor conocerte, mi padre hablo siempre mucho de ustedes, Mi Nombre es Sebastian Lane y Ella es mi hermana, Olivia Lane, pero le decimos Olive. La niña sonrio. Somos los hijos de Nick y Sally  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Olivia, Peter, Astrid y Walter miraban con curiosidad a estas personas. Las luces parpadearon de repente. Sebastian miro a su hermana y le dijo- tranquila, olive.  
  
Walter se acerco a mirar a la niña, su cabello era rubio con reflejos rojizos, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules. Etta mira a Walter y le dice - el cortexi esta en nuestro ADN Walter, lo segregamos   
naturalmente. Somos chicos cortexi's. Y te lo debemos a ti. Walter seguia mirando a niña y dice - te pareces mucho a tu madre.  
  
  
Etta señala a un muchacho que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitacion y el se incorpora y se pone derecho y dice - Tomas Becker, hijo de Loyd Becker, señor.  
  
Una de las chicas en la habitación dice  
Saki Pratt, hija de Susan Pratt y bueno Guo Jung y se ríe, explicando sus rasos asiáticos - Mi Madre vivió un tiempo en Japón para poder dominar sus habilidades, allí conoció a mi padre...  
Etta la interrumpe - Saki, ya tendremos tiempo para charlar.- la muchacha se encoge de hombros y se calla.  
  
-Owen Lewis, hijo de Nancy lewis  
-Connor James, hijo de Cameron James.  
-Dahpne Philips, hija de Simon Philips.  
  
Olivia no sale de su asombro, y de repente se dio cuenta y no se animo a preguntar y como si estuvieran conectados Walter dice fríamente - Y sus Padres?  
  
Sebastian suelta la mano de su hermana y cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la pared dice con la voz algo quebrada. - ellos fueron exterminados.- traga saliva y continua- hace unos cinco años, los observadores los ubicaron, ellos entendían que eran. Temían que podía pasar si la gente se enteraba de que había unos "soldados" con super poderes, formando la resistencia. Los mataron uno a uno, yo huí con mi hermana. Todos lo hicimos, Etta nos ayudo a todos, a ubicarnos en el sistema nuevamente con nombres falsos. Ellos no sabían de nuestra existencia.  
  
-Fue Nick quien me dijo que vos no estabas.... - dice Etta mirando a su madre- que estabas viva.  
  
Peter pregunta - Pero... como los conociste. Fue Septiembre?  
  
-No.- dice Etta. Nosotros aun... aun compartimos los lazos que ustedes tenian. Sebastian, Olive y yo lo compartimos. Siempre tuve flashes de que me veia jugando con una niña pequeña y un dia cuando tenia como 18 años estaba en un parque sentada y tuve un flash de.... bueno de mi misma, en ese momento. Ese fue el dia que lo conoci a Sebastian y a su familia. Nick me dijo en seguida, eres la hija de Olive verdad.... y bueno el resto es historia.  
  
\- Saki comparte lazos con....  
\- Owen .- dice Walter- pusimos a las gemelas juntas.  
por lo que Connor y Dahpne tambien lo comparten y....  
  
-Yo no -dice Tomas- yo ya no comparto con nadie, mi lazo era Emily Heath, ella ya no esta entre nosotros.  
  
Un silencio invadió la habitación y de repente se escucho un ruido, una puerta trasera que se abría. Una Mujer, Morena de tes blanca, como de unos 30 años aparecio en la habitacion. Sin percatarse de la gente en la sala. Tenia una mirada triste, la desesperanza en su rostro. Levanto la vista de golpe y quedo petrificada. Clavo sus ojos en Olivia. Etta bajo la mirada, lo mismo hicieron los demas chicos Cortexi's   
Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y de a poco comenzaron a caer, casi sin esfuerzo. Dio un gran suspiro y entre sollozos dijo  
  
\- Tia Liv? .... Soy yo, Ella.  
  
  
Y Corrio a Abrazarla  
  
  
(Nota: debido a nuestro idioma el nombre Ella se confunde con la palabra ella asi q para diferenciar cuando me refiero a Ella la persona va ir con una E mayúscula entre paréntesis (E) )  
  
Ella(E) no dejaba de abrazar a su familia, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la promesa que le hizo a su madre, antes de que... No quería pensar en eso ahora. Su tía estaba ahí, su tía Liv y su Tío Peter y toda su familia. Se sentía Feliz con esperanza nuevamente.  
  
  
Olivia miro a sus pequeñas, y se sintió aun mas orgullosa. Las miraba y no pudo evitar preguntar con un dejo de esperanza. Y Rachel?.  
  
Ella meneo la cabeza - ellos no lo lograron. La purga. Y Eddie, se nos fue hace 2 años en un levantamiento en Jacksonville.  
  
Somos Etta y yo nadie mas.  
  
  
Walter cambiando el ambiente nostálgico que se había formado dice - Belly y yo habíamos teorizado que esto podía pasar. Que con las condiciones necesarias en Cortexiphan podía pasar a una segunda generación. Verán como saben el cortexiphan se activa con las emociones, y dado que sus padres habían sido activados, para el momento de su creación, las emociones mas fuertes se dan en el momento de la procreación y ...  
Peter Interrumpe - Walter, creo q entendimos.  
  
-Hay mas, abuelo, dice Etta.  
  
Walter no puede evitar, sentirse emocionado, por primera vez desde que salieron de Massive Dynamic, el sabia que su cerebro se había cambiado su estado emocional. Que por alguna razón no podía demostrar lo que sentía, había tratado de pensar en todos los momentos tristes de su vida, para intentar apelar a la memoria emotiva y poder lograr dejar caer una Lágrima. Pero nada había servido. Y de repente su nieta, a quien debió dejar por su seguridad, lo llamo abuelo por primera vez...  
  
-Me llamaste abuelo - titubeo.  
  
  
  
Peter pasa su brazo por detrás tomando su hombro y le dice - Bueno Walter eso es lo que eres, su abuelo.  
  
Etta se sonrojo. Y Astrid sonríe se siente Feliz, el todavía esta ahí, su compañero esta ahí por un momento había pensado que ya no lo conocía, que se había vuelto mas como el Walternate que contaba Peter, una persona sin sentimientos. Pero No, su Walter estaba ahí.  
  
  
Ella(E) retoma la palabra ya que Etta quedo muda y mirando a Walter con ternura - creo que se lo que quiere decir. Sobre el Cortexiphan, Nina consiguió darles muestras a Nick, Sally y Nancy, ellos lo sintetizaron. Mama, me llevo con Nina luego que hablo con vos Tia Liv, luego que le contaras todo. Luego que tu desapareciste. Mama me llevo con Nina para ver donde podian ocultarme a mi y a eddie, ya que por ser tu hermana ella supuso que vendrían por ella también, Nina nos llevo a Jacksonville. Donde reabrieron la Guardería, Conservo nuestros nombres pero cambio nuestros apellidos y todos nuestros archivos.  
  
Olivia dice muy compungida - Ella (E), lo siento tanto, solo le dije a Rachel para que pudiera ponerlos a salvo, nunca fue mi intención...  
  
Ella(E) responde - tranquila Tía Liv, Nina nos cuido bien. Ella dejo que algunos de los chicos Cortexi's nos cuidaran a todos... Bueno haciendo la historia mas corta en Jacksonville se repitieron las pruebas de Cortexiphan y Eddie y Yo fuimos parte de ellas, lo hicieron para protegernos, nos ayudaron para este día, la ultima vez que vi a mi mama fue cuando me dejo ahí, y luego fue la Purga.  
Un silencio se hizo en la habitación.  
  
Ella(E) dice, ella me dejo algo para ti, lo guarde todos estos años. Fue a la otra habitación y volvió con un sobre ...  
  
\- Rachel te dejo esto antes de ...  
  
Y sin mas palabras, porque no eran necesarias entrego un sobre de color amarillento degradado por el tiempo pasado. Una carta de su hermana. Olivia sentia una angustia en su cuerpo. No se había sentido así desde que fue atrapada en el otro lado y encerrada por Walternate, la misma angustia que había sentido aquel día cuando se dio cuenta que la otra Olivia había tomado su lugar.  
  
  
Etta dice - Bien quien tiene hambre voy a preparar algo de comer. Vienes Walter? -Claro- responde Walter dejando a Olivia y Peter solos con la carta.  
  
-Ella fue muy valiente Peter, dice sollozando-  
-abrela- dice Peter - estamos juntos, juntos le haremos frente a todo, sabes que Te amo, Liv.  
\- Si Lo se, yo también Te Amo.  
  
  
Y sentados en sillón viejo, juntos, abrieron la carta.  
  
  
  
  


_Querida hermana...._  
 _Siento ser cliché, pero si estas leyendo estas lineas , es porque ya no estoy. Recién te has ido, viniste a contarme toda la verdad sobre lo que has hecho estos años, sobre tu otra yo, lineas de tiempo y maquinas que hacen puentes interdimensional . Y yo te escuchaba atenta. Porque veía la preocupación en tu rostro, sabia que lo que me contabas era real, por mas que me cuesta digerirlo, pero no habrías venido hasta Chicago si no fuera importante. Confió en ti Liv, siempre lo he hecho y se que si el destino de la humanidad esta en tus manos, nos ira bien. Pero se que entenderás que debo velar por los míos. Por eso recién cuelgo con Nina, ella accedió a llevarse a los niños, para que estén a salvo, no me dijo donde, para mi seguridad, y la de ellos. He hecho esto, porque si lo que me cuentas en real, ellos vendrán por mi, soy tu hermana Liv, ellos sabrán. Ella (E) esta empacando, esta tan grande Liv, no me hago a la idea de dejarla pero se que es mejor así, se que cuidara de su hermano, como tu has cuidado de mi, siempre. Le he dicho lo mucho que me recuerda a ti. Me hubiese gustado ver a Henrietta, pero se que los tiempos apremian. No le he dicho nada a Greg, el no entendería, le diré que los niños se van de vacaciones con su tía Nina._  
 _Dios Liv! no pensé que seria tan difícil, aunque me alienta pensar en lo que me dijiste, en que quizás en algún futuro vuelvas a verla, se que tu también dejaras a tu hija. Por eso se que me entiendes. Por eso decidi escribirte, para recordarte lo mucho que te amo hermana, que soy feliz pensando en que algun dia Ella (E) y Eddie tendran a su tia que los acompañe en la vida, se que cuidaras de ellos._  
 _Ojala algun dia te des cuenta lo mucho que significas para mi. Has sido una hermana excelente, no hubiese pedido nada mejor, porque no lo existe._  
 _Ella (E) acaba de entrar y me pregunta porque estoy llorando, solo recuerdale lo mucho que los amamos a ambos y los sacrificios que hicimos por su futuro._  
 _Me despido Liv!, debemos tomar el avion a New York, Nina nos espera. No se donde iran mis hijos, pero se que estan en buenas manos._  
  
 _Peter, si estas leyendo esto, cuida de mi hermana, como lo ha hecho ella conmigo hasta ahora._  
  
 _Debo irme. Los quiero. Los niños me esperan._  
  
 _tu hermana que te ama._  
  
 _Rachel Dunham._  
  
  
 _PS: Cuida de Nina, ella siempre velo por nosotras Liv._   
  
  
Olivia no puede evitarlo, las lagrimas caen sin esfuerzo. Peter la mira, y le acaricia en rostro, con ternura, como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes. Pero el también se sentía con ganas de llorar. Muchas emociones para unos días de vuelta. Olivia lo abraza y se quedan dormidos en ese sillón viejo, abrazados.   
  
Etta entro a la habitación y le enterneció verlos asi, busco una frazada y los cubrió con ella. Olivia la miro, y Etta la beso en la frente y le susurro - mañana seguimos. Llamo a los otros y los mando a dormir. Mañana tendrán tiempo para salvar al mundo. Por hoy toca descansar. Muchas emociones vividas por un día. Ella (E) fue la ultima en dormirse, controlando que todos estuvieran bien. Walter se durmió en una cama cerca a Astrid. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. Etta se acostó en su cama, sabiendo que las cosas serian distintas, que la resistencia estaba formada, pero mas importante que estaba con su familia, otra vez, y pensó lo mucho que había anhelo este momento, lo mucho que había imaginado sus rostros, lo mucho que anhelaba a su familia. Ella(E) le sonrió porque sentía lo mismo que su prima, y cerro los ojos.  
  
Etta apago las luces.   
  
Fin Tercera Parte.


	4. Entrelazamiento Cuantico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el nombre Ella cuando se refiera a la persona se escribirá así Ella(E)

  
  
  
Olivia abrió los ojos a la habitación y lo mismo hacia Peter. Para ver a sus niñas ahí. Y sonrió como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

  
  
  
Se sentía el aroma. Astrid sale de una habitación contigua, con una torre de panqueques de arandanos. Y mirando a Olivia dice - Walter encontró la cocina.  
  
-Que? tienen cocina? - dice Peter.  
-Si, han hecho de este lugar un hogar. Contesta Astrid. Peter mira a Olivia y le dice -"hogar es donde se encuentra tu corazón"- la abraza fuerte y se levanta. Ella hace lo mismo.  
  
  
-Bien- dice Peter tomando la palabra- es estado pensando en como podemos construir la máquina nuevamente, en como hacerlo y si bien es viable necesitaríamos conseguir ciertas cosas, y aun así aunque tuviéramos todos los elementos y pudiéramos volver a construirla, las chances de que funcione son... Bueno. No son las mejores.  
  
Walter mira a Astrid y ella asiente con la cabeza.  
\- hijo, no te preocupes por eso la maquina esta a salvo...  
  
Peter mira a Walter y a Astrid con el seño fruncido. - De que hablas Walter?  
-Bien, debemos remontarnos a unas semanas antes del ámbar  
-No.-interrumpe Peter- sin historias Walter. Habla ya!- el se sentía frustado, no mas mentiras pensó para si.-Por una vez, Walter, solo por una vez dime la verdad, sin vueltas.  
  
Olivia tomo la mano de Peter y trato de tranquilizarlo. Walter comenzó a hablar.  
-Movimos la maquina, una semana antes del ámbar... Astrid hizo los arreglos. La aseguramos porque sabíamos que ellos la destruirían. La escondimos.  
-Donde esta?- pregunto Peter aun sosteniendo la mano de Olivia.  
  
-Donde siempre guardo todo lo que me sirve, donde dejamos todo.- dice Walter.-En Harvard, en mi laboratorio, claro que no esta a la vista.  
-Y me puedes explicar como escondes una maquina de casi 7 metros de altura?  
-En el subsuelo del laboratorio, pues debía estar a un nivel bien bajo para que no la encuentren.  
-Que subsuelo Walter? pregunta Olivia. El que nadie sabe que existe.  
  
Etta dice - Creo que lo saben, o al menos algo sospechan.  
-Si es verdad - afirma Ella (E) - es la Zona mas vigilada por los leales. Es casi imposible entrar.  
  
Las luces parpadearon nuevamente. Y todas las miradas se vuelven a la pequeña Olive, quien dice encogiéndose de hombros - yo no he sido. De repente Peter siente como Olivia presiona su mano, el la mira preocupado.  
Olivia tartamudeando dice -Creo.... creo que he sido yo.  
  
  
Walter se acerca y la mira fijo - Como es posible Walter? dice ella algo asustada.  
El piensa y le responde - Aun tienes cortexiphan en tu sangre, supongo que siempre lo supe...-  
-Supiste que Walter? de que hablas? - dice Peter.  
-que no es solo las emociones lo que a ti te dispara el cortexiphan, sino con quien estas- y mira las manos de ella y peter que siguen unidas.  
  
  
Si lo que me contaron es correcto. - dice Walter.- Peter y tu, formaron su primer conexión aquel día en el campo de tulipanes blancos, cerca de Jacksonville. Luego de eso tu pudiste viajar entre universos.  
  
  
Y aunque crecieron separados sin saber del otro, cuando se volvieron a encontrar esa conexión volvió a surgir, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. La Olivia de la linea de tiempo sin Peter nunca cruzo de universos por si sola.  
  
Olivia dice - La vez que pude hacer andar la maquina de escribir del otro universo, no funciono la primera vez, estaba sola, pero si funciono cuando estaba contigo.- mirando a Peter.  
-Y cuando saltamos al barco de Bell- dice Peter  
-estábamos juntos - contesta Olivia, completando la frase. Mientras deja caer una lagrima en su mejilla, lagrima que Peter seca con su mano y la mira y luego la besa.   
  
-Quantum Entanglement! grita Walter - Entrelazamiento cuántico ! dice de nuevo.  
Creo que se como podremos usar la maquina. ahora estoy seguro.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Una semana después...  
  
La Universidad de Harvard ha sido cerrada luego de la purga. Y es vigilado constantemente por nuestros Leales, debido a su significado para la resistencia. En ese lugar trabajo la Division Fringe Original. Y solo por eso debe ser vigilado...  
  
...La formación de los leales es muy parecida a aquella realizada por cierto austriaco, con ideas de supresión, denominado Hitler, que hábito la tierra por la década de los 40, Nosotros hemos observado la historia, hemos aprendido de sus errores, hemos dominado a los humanos con éxito. Aunque se debe destacar que el régimen nazi ha sido de gran inspiración. Aunque no era el momento, ni el Lugar. El suicidio de su líder demuestra en la cobardía en la que el régimen estaba basado  
  
Se leía en lo que parecía una especie de manual de lectura algo viejo, en la tapa se vela la inscripción.  
Head.Obey.Serve.  
By Capitán Windmark  
  
  
-de ustedes hay solo una fracción de página,- dice Etta.- supongo que no querían formar esperanza en la gente.  
  
Todos se estaban preparando, el plan estaba armado y hasta la pequeña Olive tenia su lugar en el.  
  
Olivia se había equivocado no era Etta quien tenia algo con Sebastian era Ella(E).  
Etta parecía algo molesto.  
  
-Que sucede Etta? Pregunta Olivia.  
-Nada. dice como dudando si hablar o no - bueno en realidad si. Y dirigiéndose a Sebastian le dice - Podrías controlar tus emociones un poquito. Es mi prima de la que estas pensando esas cosas. Menos mal que entre tu hermana y tu no hay lazo sino...  
  
Ella (E) se sonrojo y el pidió disculpas.  
-Pensé que a ti te gustaba Sebastian, le susurra Olivia a Etta- ella hace caras y dice -No! Es como un hermano para mi.  
  
  
-Yo no estoy con nadie- no tuve tiempo para dedicarle a alguien mas q a buscarlos-  
Olivia la mira con cara triste y Etta dice - y no me arrepiento! Cada segundo valió la pena.  
  
Una vez que todos estuvieron listos  
Peter dice - Vamos a causar nuestros propios eventos fringe!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
La universidad de Harvard mantenga su magnificencia de las años perecederos pero era, por dentro, un lugar muy distinto. Ahora albergaba y moldeaba a los leales. Era su cuartel, su casa de estudios. Banderines colgaban alrededor de la universidad con las leyendas Heed.Obey.Serve. Y afiches del mismo estilo.  
La entrada donde mucho tiempo antes había comenzado la Division Fringe, se encontraba clausurada y unos 5 leales. Custodiaban esas puertas.  
Una joven pareja de jóvenes se venían acercando se veían enamorados tomados de la mano riéndose. Pero se encontraban en propiedad privada. Uno de los leales se acerca a ellos, y les dice - Retirense civiles no pueden estar acá, y no me hagan levantarles un acta por exceso de PDA. (Public display of affection demostración publica de afecto)  
La muchacha le dice tocando con su dedo el pecho del leal en forma de reclamo - Usted nunca sabra lo que es amar, porque ha renunciado a eso por seguir a estos bobos.  
El leal, la mira frunciendo el seño - retirense inmediatamente!  
El muchacho se incorporo como para pelear y otros dos de los leales se acercaron. Mientras solo dos quedaban en la puerta. Uno de ellos empezó a sentir mucho calor, sentía que la cara le hervia, el otro lo miraba sorprendido. Y sin mas preámbulo cae muerto, su compañero lo da vuelta y le ve el rostro todo quemado. Y el mismo comienza a sentir calor y a ponerse rojo. Sufre el mismo destino. Al ver esto los guardias vuelven a ver a sus compañeros, y los jóvenes hablan desaparecido.  
  
Deciden llevar a los difuntos a el Ministerio de Ciencia dejando sin cuidado la puerta, que no les preocupaba porque para entrar necesitaban un pase, que nadie tenia mas q ellos 5.  
  
Se están subiendo al Jeep y uno de ellos le pareció escuchar como una risita, que provenía de los arboles, pero lo único que vio eran las ramas que se movía, pensó para si que seguro fue su imaginación. Y se retiraron con los cuerpos quemados de sus compañeros.   
  
por unos segundos todo sigue igual, y luego Saki cae del arbol casi sin esfuerzo, tenia las habilidades de la pyroquinesis como su madre, pero de su padre había heredado ademas de sus facciones las horas de entrenamiento en Japon, quien era un gran maestro, donde Susan fue a aprender a controlar sus habilidades.  
  
  
Detrás del árbol sale Owen quien poseía la misma habilidad que su prima. Y se les unen Ella(E) y Sebastian,con un pase entre sus manos. Mientras Ella(E) había distraído al Leal, Sebastian se había acercado a quitarle el pase sin que se diera cuenta. Olivia, Peter,Walter, Astrid y Etta, estaban ahí también. Peter venia vestido de Leal, y se quedo en la puerta del lugar,   
Mientras tanto Walter y Astrid junto a Etta y Olivia entraron en el edificio, tuvieron que esquivar a un par de Leales que hacían sus rutas, cual guardias de seguridad, y pudieron llegar hasta el laboratorio.  
  
Olivia abrio la puerta del Laboratorio como tantas veces lo había hecho antes  
  
entraron y prendieron las luces. Pero el Laboratorio estaba vacio por completo, lo unico que quedaba ahi, era el atril de Gene y el viejo tanque.   
Walter dice - pronto ayudenme a bajar, debemos abrir el tanque.   
Olivia dice - walter no podremos moverlo esta amurado al piso!  
-Quien dijo algo sobre moverlo? debemos entrar en el tanque levantar la tapa falsa de acero y tendremos ahi la escotilla que baja al subsuelo.  
  
Mientras Todos ayudaban a mover la falsa tapa, que pesaba como una tonelada, Olivia y Etta se dirigieron a la vieja oficina de Walter. Se sentaron ahi, una frente a otra, sin decir palabra. El momento se acercaba, y aunque habian hablado algo y se habian sincerado, habia muchas cosas que aun faltaban por decir.  
  
Afuera Peter y Connor vestidos de Leales se encontraban en la puerta, la pequeña Olive estaba sentada, en la asera, como esperando parecia no estar haciendo nada pero no era asi.  
  
  
  
Olivia y Etta seguían en la vieja oficina de walter. La melancolía de Olivia había pasado a su hija.   
-tengo miedo- dice Etta- tengo miedo de volver a perderlos.-  
Olivia toma sus manos y dice - No puedo prometerte que no sera así. Pero si puedo decirte que haré todo lo posible para que no sea así. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo, Etta. No voy a ponerte en peligro de nuevo. Si no fuera por Septiembre, hoy no estarías acá, hija.  
  
Y antes de que Etta pudiera decir algo, Peter entra de golpe al laboratorio y dice -  
-Están Viniendo- No se cuanto podrá Olive aguantar, mirando a Sebastian.  
  
Walter sale del tanque y dice -listo ya podemos entrar- y todos se dirigen al tanque. Walter y Astrid fueron los primeros en bajar las escaleras en lo que parecia una especie de escotilla ...  
  
Afuera Olive seguía sentada, y de repente se para porque los Observadores se acercan a ella pero no pueden pasar, no pueden tocarla. La habilidad de Olive le permite crear grandes campos de energía, pero ella siente como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Se toca la frente y sangre caía de su cabeza como gotas de transpiración. Ellos... parecían estar haciéndole algo pero en realidad era ella misma. Ellos solo la miraban sorprendidos.  
  
Olive se dio cuenta que no aguantaria mucho mas y decidio hacer lo mismo que su madre hizo por ella y por Sebastian.... Olive se concentro una vez mas, despidiendose de Etta y dejandole un mensaje para Sebastian. Etta lo supo en ese momento. y grito - Nooooo!- y todos en el laboratorio se dieron vuelta.   
Olive arrastro toda la energia generada y toda la que poseia la misma universidad y mirando a el observador que tenia enfrente a ella dijo - Nosotros Tomaremos a America Nuevamente!- mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla y con esas ultimas palabras cerrando los ojos, dirijio toda la energia hacia ellos como una bomba....  
  
  
Etta cayo de rodillas al suelo, lo miro a sebastian. Y no pudo decir palabras, aunque no era necesarias, Sebastian sabia. Olivia corrió al lado de Etta, abrazandola.- Lo siento mucho hija-  
  
Peter las tomo a ambas y les dijo - lo siento pero debemos irnos. Y juntos los tres bajaron por la escotilla. Connor y Daphne se fueron junto con Olive, la explosión fue muy fuerte.  
Saki miro a Owen y dijo- Nosotros cuidaremos aquí arriba ustedes bajen y salven a todos.  
\- No, no perderemos mas gente hoy- dice Peter. Haciendo la seña para que bajen.  
\- No - dice Owen - Nuestros padres se sacrificaron por nosotros, para que cuando llegue el día salvemos el mundo. Es un honor y un privilegio ser parte de la Division Fringe, Sr Bishop.  
-Nosotros nos quedamos- dijo Saki.  
  
Se escuchan ruidos de puertas y Peter se mete dentro del tanque. Saki cierra la puerta y lo tapa con la sabana blanca que tenia.  
  
Y se quedan parados ahí, esperando para luchar, los observadores entran con un grupo de leales armados, y Saki y Owen juntan sus manos y se concentran en ellos. Todos comienzan a sentir calor. Uno de los observadores parecía el líder les dice- Que... son ustedes? Porque no puedo leerlos...-  
Saki le contesta - **Somos el futuro que nunca previeron** \- y aumentaron el calor a tal nivel que las ventanas explotaban. Los leales murieron calcinados por dentro y los observers solo uno pudo mantenerse de pie. Pero finalmente cayo. Minutos después Saki cae desplomada al piso, y no puede controlar su habilidad, comienza a sentir el calor en su cuerpo, Owen igual, nunca habían usado sus habilidades a ese nivel. Mueren. Dándole al equipo Fringe un tiempo mas hasta que vengan los demás observers.  
  
Mientras tanto en el sub sub sótano la máquina aun estaba prendida. Etta dice - es mas grande de lo que imaginaba. Ella (E) responde - mucho mas grande.  
  
  
A un lado se veia un monton de cajas con archivos, y todas las cosas de walter, y una gran sabana cubria lo que parecia algo cuadrado y grande. Etta pregunta - que es esto y quita la sabana- para develar un gran bloque de ambar con .... Gene!  
  
-No pude dejarla ahí, si ellos la encontraban, Gene sabe todos nuestros secretos.  
-Walter... Dice Olivia  
-quien sabe las cosas q esos monstruos le hubiesen hecho a mi Gene! Protesta walter.  
  
  
Peter pone la mano en lo que parecia una especie de pantalla scaneadora.  
La maquina comienza a emitir sonidos estraños.  
  
-Walter no dañaremos al otro Universo verdad?  
-No Olivia, no te preocupes tu solo debes enfocarte en los observadores y en borrarlos de la linea de tiempo actual.  
\- pero no de toda la linea. Esto es importante Olivia, solo debes no permitirles viajar a partir del 2013 a 2016 solo enfocate en ese año. Si lo haces antes pondríamos en Peligro la existencia de Peter, y cambiaríamos ambos universos.  
Y Etta dejaría de existir y tu y peter no se conocerán nunca y probablemente exista un henry en lugar de Etta...  
\- Quien es Henry? Pregunta Etta.  
  
Nadie responde.  
  
Ya frente a la maquina Peter y Olivia se dan la mano, mientras el resto los mira.  
-Estamos aqui de nuevo- dice Peter.  
-Salvando el mundo- dice Olivia  
-Tu crees que despues de esto podriamos pedir vacaciones por tiempo in definido, no Liv?-  
\- yo creo que nos las hemos ganado-  
  
-sabes que te amo verdad?-dice Peter mirandola tiernamente.  
-Lo se- dice Olivia - pero... Dimelo de nuevo.  
-Te Amo-  
-Te Amo-  
Y se besan.  
  
  
  
Olivia cierra los ojos para concentrarse. Y Walter la va guiando. Pero le cuesta conectarse con la maquina.  
En el laboratorio unos leales tratan de abrir la escotilla pero el fuego que Saki y Owen produjeron habían fundido la tapa y no podian abrirla.  
  
Olivia seguia concentrada tratando de comunicarse con la maquina sin ningun exito y de repente siente que una mano se une a la de ella. Era la mano de Etta. Las dos se encontraban frente a la maquina ahora.  
-dejame ayudarte, juntas podremos- dice Etta.  
-No quiero ponerte en Peligro, Etta.  
\- no me estas poniendo en peligro. Sabes al final tenias razon,mama.  
Olivia la mira pero no entiende.  
-Es cosa de madre e hija-  
  
Olivia sonrie y accede a la ayuda de su hija, juntas se concentran.La maquina comienza a funcionar, ambas se centraron en lo que walter les decia. Y lo logran la maquina retrocede el tiempo hasta el 2016 antes que los observadores invadieron el mundo. Y ellas ven como todo retrocede a su alrededor. Y de pronto saltan al año 2630 donde los observadores arruinaron el planeta. Y les quitan la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo a partir de ese momento. Haciendo que se olviden de como hacerlo. Aun escuchando la voz de Walter que las guiaba y lentamente volvieron a donde estaban. Peter y Olivia se abrazan y Etta junto a ellos.  
  
\- Walter dice- solo queda una cosa mas. Todos lo miran. Nosotros si mi teoria es correcta nos desvaneceremos hasta el punto en que cambiaron las cosas. Y probablemente no recordaremos nada.  
Ya que este futuro no existira mas.  
  
En ese mismo instante Sebastian desaparece, Ella (E) tambien, luego Astrid, Walter despues...  
  
  
  
  
Etta mira a Olivia y dice - no quiero olividar lo que hicimos No quiero!  
Olivia la toma del rostro y dice - No lo olvidaremos, Lo prometo Etta. Peter las abraza y les dice No lo Olividaremos y desaparece, no sin antes decir - Las amo! Luego Olivia y Etta...  
  
  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Año 2016  
  
Olivia se levanta de la cama algo sobresaltada un sueño la habia perturbado pero no podia recordarlo,se encontraba sola, baja la escalera y Peter estaba haciendo el desayuno.  
-Y Walter ?- pregunta ella.  
-Fue a buscar mas arandanos al jardin trasero.-  
-tu crees que es seguro todo lo que ha hecho crecer ahí- dice Olivia  
-Claro que no!- contesta Peter  
  
Y le sirve el cafe. Olivia siente como un flash de una especie de cajita con granos de cafe.  
\- Te sientes bien- dice Peter.  
-Si es solo que tuve un sueño y no lo recuerdo bien.  
  
Se escuchan pisadas que vienen bajando la escalera. Es la pequeña Henrietta  
-Mama, Papa! Y los abraza a ambos.  
-tienes hambre cariño? Dice Olivia.  
-Mama, tuve un sueño.  
-A si? Y que soñaste bebe?  
Peter le sirve el desayuno y le acomoda en la silla.  
-era raro ...  
-Habia unos calvos con trajes negros todos iguales.  
Olivia mira a Peter y de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpea como por detras cae al piso y siente como los recuerdos de ese futuro vuelven uno a uno. Peter corre hacia ella, pero tambien recibe una jaqueca q siente q le parte la cabeza...  
La pequeña Etta dice -No lo he Olvidado, mama, papá, salvamos al mundo, yo era grande y Ella estaba ahí, y tu papa y Gene! Aunque no se movia, salvamos al mundo de unos hombres feos y calvos y sin cejas, mama prometi que no lo olvidaria.  
  
Olivia mira a Peter y le dice- Peter creo q tiene razon... Lo recuerdas?  
Peter asiente con la cabeza. algo mareado por los recuerdos que recibio.  
  
Aun iremos de picnic esta tarde - dice Etta - llevaras tu libro y me contaras todo sobre como salvamos al mundo mama!  
-Claro Etta- dice Olivia  
Pero esta vez nadie me apartara de ustedes- dice la pequeña.  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
Olivia y Peter viveron su vida sin mas problemas. Junto a Astrid y Walter siguieron trabajando para la division Fringe. Aunque ya no tenian tanto trabajo. Etta crecio feliz junto a su familia. Y pasaba los veranos en Chicago con sus primos que amaba.  
  
Solo Olivia, Peter y Etta recordaban lo sucedido. Etta presento ya mas de gran desarrollo de sus habilidades debido al cortexiphan. Que le sirvio para su trabajo. Se graduo de MIT y luego junto a su prima siguieron el camino de Olivia y se unieron al FBI. Fueron compañeras por muchos años  
Los chicos cortexi's primitivos fueron reclutados por el FBI para trabajar en la division Fringe. Igual que sus hijos debido a que ellos tambien poseian habilidades.  
  
Nunca mas se supo de los observers. Nunca mas nadie los vio. Walter teorizo que quedaron atrapados en su tiempo sin poder regresar.  
  
Año 2630  
  
Ministerio de ciencia.  
  
Capitan Windmark! - siento decirle capitan que nos es imposible arreglar el transportador, nadie recuerda las ecuaciónes exactas para hacerlo andar.  
  
Windmark lo mira fijo al joven observador y dice - Traiganme a Septiembre!  
  
  
-Tu! -Demanda Windmark -Tu sabes como se usa, Septiembre.-  
  
-Mi nombre es Joe, dice Septiembre y continua - parece que tendras q cambiar tu dieta windmark, no mas animales vivos para la cena. No tienes de donde sacarlos.  
  
Borrenlo! Demanda Windmark.  
Y se lo llevan. De repente escucha una pequeña vocesita en su mente.  
  
- **Somos el futuro que nunca previste** -  
  
Fin.


End file.
